


Рука в перчатке

by Kelebrian_K



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of suicide, self-injury, wwi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelebrian_K/pseuds/Kelebrian_K
Summary: Слухи о происхождении ранения мистера Барроу побуждают Джимми выяснить правду о Томасе и… о самом себе.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 7





	Рука в перчатке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand in Glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060601) by [irrationalgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame). 



Джимми часто ловил тихое перешептывание коридорных и кухарок касательно того, что же под перчаткой мистера Барроу:

— У него там клеймо, — утверждала легковерная судомойка.

— Он убил мужчину голыми руками, вот что я слышал, — шипел коридорный.

— Рука вся почернела и сморщилась, как у _мумии_ ,— убежденно доказывал молодой конюх.

— Он был пиратом и пушечное ядро угодило ему прямо в руку!

— Он сражался на мечах с каким-то негодяем.

— Рука живет своей жизнью. И пытается задушить, когда ты спишь.

— Он _вампир_ и…

— Он продал свою душу, как Дориан Грей, и рука теперь — единственная часть тела, которая стареет.

— Рука сшита из кусочков, как у Франкенштейна.

Так и бродили эти слухи, пока коридорные и горничные в страхе шарахались от мистера Барроу, одновременно желая и _не_ желая наконец увидеть, что же на самом деле скрывает перчатка. Джимми смеялся над этими совершенно нелепыми теориями, но любопытство снедало и его. Он никогда не видел мистера Барроу без перчатки и никогда не обсуждал произошедшее с ним всерьез.

— Это случилось на войне, — ответила Анна на заданный Джимми вскользь вопрос, — ему подстрелили руку, видимо, пуля прошла навылет.

— О, — только и сказал Джимми. Странное свербящее чувство промелькнуло в его животе, когда он представил мистера Барроу в окопах, замерзшего и усталого, в муках, с кровоточащей рукой, пачкающей его униформу. Сам Джимми почти всю войну отсиживался на базе и попал на передовую всего на несколько недель, прежде чем она закончилась — но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заработать ночные кошмары.

— Как долго он там был?

— Около двух лет, кажется, — Джимми поморщился — два года на фронте должны были быть вечностью. Многие мужчины не продержались бы и двух месяцев, не то что лет.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели, — Джимми понизил голос, — его руку?

Анна покачала головой:

— Он всегда держит ее в перчатке, наверное, она все еще беспокоит его, хотя он и не признает. Я думала, ты знаешь больше, чем кто-либо еще — разве вы двое не друзья?

— Да, — кивнул Джимми, — но он никогда не говорит об этом.

— Тогда может тебе стоит спросить самому? — Анна пожала плечами.

Джимми твердо решил узнать у мистера Барроу о его руке — не из любопытства, а потому что, к внезапному удивлению, ему было не все равно. Он пришел к выводу, что в заботе о друге нет ничего необычного, и его интерес уж точно не является чем-то _неподобающим_. Он представил руку мистера Барроу, другую, целую и безупречную, длинные пальцы, мозолистые ладони и внезапно подумал, каково это — чувствовать ее на своей пояснице или сжимающей его собственную руку. Что-то в животе Джимми перевернулось, но не в отвращении, а с восторгом и вожделением, так сильно, что ему пришлось прогнать эти мысли, потому что похоже он возбудился, стоя в зале для слуг.

Честно говоря, его мысли уже давно граничили с чем-то _неподобающим_ — он не мог точно вспомнить, когда начал думать о мистере Барроу в _этом_ смысле, но казалось, что это было скорее медленное осознание нескольких месяцев, чем неожиданная вспышка. Он пытался ничего не чувствовать, пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, но совершенно не мог остановить нарастающую волну влечения и привязанности. И не был уверен, что хотел бы.

***

Тем вечером Джимми сидел в общем зале, лениво играя в карты и желая, чтобы все остальные побыстрее ушли к себе, и он смог остаться наедине с мистером Барроу. Сам младший дворецкий в это время покачивался в кресле-качалке, сидя у камина. Его глаза были прикованы к газете, а мягкие черные волосы свисали на лоб. Отблески огня играли на красивом лице, подчеркивая угловатые черты: резкость скул, впадины щек и полные губы. Джимми откровенно пялился, не в силах бороться с собой. Никогда до этого он не позволял себе замечать, насколько на самом деле привлекателен мистер Барроу. Он попытался снова почувствовать ощущение чужих губ на своих собственных, но он так старался подавить это воспоминание, что сейчас не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме своего (довольно сомнительного) возмущения.

— Джимми, ты чего-то хотел? — спросил мистер Барроу, когда в конце концов они остались одни в комнате. — Ты смотришь на меня уже добрых десять минут и я начинаю подозревать, что у меня что-то не в порядке с лицом.

— Простите, мистер Барроу, я ничего такого не имел в виду, я просто… — Джимми запнулся в нерешительности. Вряд ли он мог сказать, что любовался чертами чужого лица, правда?

— Я хотел спросить кое-что личное, вот.

Мистер Барроу свернул газету и положил себе на колени.

— Продолжай, — сказал он, смотря на Джимми с подозрением.

Тот поднялся из-за стола и придвинул свой стул к огню, сев напротив мистера Барроу.

— Я хотел спросить насчет вашей руки, — он нервно облизнул губы, боясь, что его вопрос все же был неуместным.

— Коридорные наговорили тебе ужасов, да? — усмехнулся мистер Барроу.

— Вы знаете об этих слухах? — удивился Джимми.

— Конечно. Кто, по-твоему, их начал? — рассмеялся мистер Барроу. — Это довольно забавно, видеть как они меня пугаются. И точно не доставят мне неудобств.

Джимми усмехнулся:

— Вы очень дальновидны, не так ли?

— Думаю, тебе нужна настоящая история, — мистер Барроу взял кочергу и долго возился с огнем, прежде чем подложить еще одно полено. — Дело в том, Джимми, что ты считал бы меня полнейшим трусом, если бы знал правду.

— Я очень сомневаюсь в этом, мистер Барроу, — произнес Джимми, — я могу обвинять вас во многих вещах, — мистер Барроу в смущении отвел взгляд, — но малодушие — точно не одна из них.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, опустив блестящие глаза, — и не говори мне потом, что я не предупреждал. Ты знаешь, что я был медиком? — Джимми кивнул, молча предлагая мистеру Барроу продолжить.

— Поступая так, я решил, будто это спасет меня от передовой. Получилось абсолютно наоборот — я пробыл там два года, — он нахмурился, вспоминать об этом все еще было больно.

— Там было ужасно, — подтвердил Джимми, — каждый день я просыпался и думал, что этот станет моим последним. В какие-то дни я даже надеялся на это.

Мистер Барроу кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Я держался, как мог, но это очень тяжело: видеть, как люди постоянно погибают вокруг тебя. Я часами запихивал чужие кишки обратно в рваные дыры на их животах и относил умирать мужчин с оторванными конечностями, — он остановился, спрятав лицо в руках.

Джимми пододвинул свой стул и успокаивающе положил руку на его плечо.

— Я признаю, что был в ужасе, — продолжил мистер Барроу, — и я думал о Даунтоне каждый день. Тогда я был так рад уехать отсюда, но теперь я понимаю, насколько был глуп. Однажды вечером я увидел солдата, моего друга, мужчину, с которым я работал почти год. Он прострелил себе голову прямо через шлем. И все. Я не мог больше…

Томас зажег сигарету. Его руки дрожали.

— Конечно, я слышал о людях, которые делали _это_ с собой, чтобы вернуться в Англию, — мистер Барроу пожал плечами, — я видел достаточно: мужчины с простреленными ногами и все это, но я был настолько труслив, что даже не мог направить пистолет на себя. Так что я поднял руку и… позволил немцам сделать все остальное.

— Ты мог вовсе лишиться руки! — тревожно воскликнул Джимми.

— Это все еще лучше, чем смерть, — тихо заметил мистер Барроу.

— Теперь, я думаю, ты все же считаешь меня трусом.

— Нет, — Джимми взял левую руку Томаса в свои, — не считаю. Я бы не выжил там два года — я даже не мог стрелять ровно. Если бы я не был таким эгоистом, то просто вылез бы и прошелся перед винтовками. А вы выполнили свой долг и вернулись домой живыми — вы все еще герой для меня, мистер Барроу.

— Спасибо тебе, Джимми, — пробормотал он дрожащими губами, — спасибо.

— Можно я взгляну? — спросил Джимми, уже стягивая мягкую кожу перчатки.

Он едва заметно кивнул:

— Это не особо приятное зрелище.

Джимми снял перчатку и положил ее на колено, а потом внимательно осмотрел рану: пуля оставила глубокую воронку в центре ладони, и нити шрамов протянулись к основанию среднего и безымянного пальцев. Он повернул ладонь и провел по шрамам кончиками пальцев, от чего рука дернулась и задрожала.

— О, Томас, — произнес Джимми запинаясь, — она до сих пор болит? — его собственные кости ныли при мысли о том, какое отчаяние толкнуло Томаса на такой поступок.

— Иногда. Если много работаю или она замерзает. Этого уже никогда не вылечить полностью. Джимми поднес руку Томаса к лицу и медленно поцеловал ладонь, чувствуя выпуклость шрамов на губах. Томас ахнул и отнял руку, словно его укусили.

— Джимми? — ошарашенно позвал он.

Тот не ответил и вместо того быстро наклонился вперед и прижался к уголку рта Томаса. Шумно выдохнув, Джимми поцеловал его сначала в нижнюю, а потом в верхнюю губу. Тот сидел тихо и неподвижно, прерывисто дыша.

— Томас, ты не поцелуешь меня? — попросил Джимми, позволяя своей руке лечь на чужое колено. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.

Наконец сбросив оцепенение, Томас все же позволил своим губам ответить на нежное дразнящее прикосновение Джимми. Они медленно и мягко целовались до тех пор, пока тот не отстранился. Его лицо покраснело, а сердце бешено колотилось. Томас продолжал молчать, боясь разрушить момент.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что. Я слишком боялся произнести это, — Джимми нервно сглотнул. — Я не очень хорошо понимал это раньше, да и теперь, если честно, но я все еще чувствую это. И сегодня я, — он покраснел, — я понял, как много ты значишь для меня. Я, я не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что ты одинок, или страдаешь, или тебе грустно. Это так пугало меня. И я много думал о тебе, когда должен был прислуживать или слушать мистера Карсона, или был один, — слова слетали с языка прежде, чем Джимми мог бы осознать, что говорит.

— И я думал о том, как я целую тебя, — продолжил он, — а ты целуешь меня в ответ. Я представлял нас вместе, и, Томас, моя грудь болит от этого. Я не много знаю о любви, Томас, но я думаю… я думаю, что люблю тебя. Я знаю, что не смогу теперь жить без тебя — это любовь? — он так взволнованно и обеспокоенно глядел на Томаса, что тот не выдержал и притянул к себе, обнимая. Джимми позволил себе устроиться в чужих утешающих руках и уткнуться лбом Томасу в шею.

— Да, Джимми, — изумленно ответил тот, — я верю, что это она.

— Тогда я люблю вас, мистер Барроу, — просто сказал Джимми, — и любил гораздо дольше, чем я думал.


End file.
